Crimson Dawn
by Eclipse84
Summary: ... i don't know. it seems all my stories are going to be multi chapter one-shots. i forgot what this one was about, and was in a rush postingit. enjoy, and review it's topic if possible please, i may be able to upgrade it.


Itachi was bored. He was returning from a mission that he had received a few days ago. He was currently walking past the academy, and he stopped when he heard a large noise. There was a large amount of this noise. Itachi didn't understand why there was so much noise, but he soon understood when a blond boy ran past him, knocking him down. The kid was fast, and seemed to be I a large hurry to get somewhere. Itachi recognized the kid, but didn't know from where.

"Get back here Demon!" this voice was filled with hate, and Itachi knew where he saw that boy. He grew immediately upset. The villagers all hated him. The little boy didn't know why, and neither did Itachi. He was counted as part of the younger generation and wasn't allowed to know. He now remembered the unmissable fear on the boys face. He turned after standing to see several teachers chasing after him yelling several demon related insults. He would have smiled, but he had to remain emotionless. Emotion led to weakness. He turned away from the chase and continued his walk to the tower to turn in his successful mission report.

---- With Naruto----

The villagers were gaining fast, faster than usual. Naruto could feel their hate even though he was a small distance away. The hate terrified him, but he didn't know why they hated him. This angered him, and he felt the power of pure anger filling him. He felt even stronger, and began to subtlety seal the power away for later use. He had done this his whole life, and it often made him dangerous in sparring matches. He still remembered when he nearly killed that Uchiha today in a sparring match. It felt so good to be able to do that. Most of his teachers still failed him, only one passed him. The teacher was named Iruka, and was nearly fired for passing him. Iruka was his main teacher, but he was always fair to Naruto. He liked the teacher, but was confused about why he didn't treat Naruto the same as all the rest. Even the old man seemed to treat him unfairly.

Naruto saw his life as a curse, and was counted as suicidal for it. He sensed the villagers would only try to use that against him when they found out, and he was right. Even now they were trying to use it against him, he had only one thing to say about that. He had led them to where he wanted to, so now it was time to attack. He jumped up to the top of a telephone pole, and threw a kunai he had stolen at the ninja that jumped after him. The ninja tried to parry the kunai, but ended up being blasted back by the explosive tag at the back. He landed painfully, and glared at the boy above him and the crowd. None of the other ninja pursued him.

"You all hate me so much, and for nothing. So I will turn that hate against you, let's see you all do what I do daily!" Naruto began to form hand seals the ninja had never seen before. As Naruto's form began to change, some realized it was a genjutsu, and tried to break it. They failed to realize it was a special jutsu Naruto created out of frustration and pure luck. Naruto nearly died trying to get it down, but he got it. Those who broke the genjutsu fell to the ground screaming in pain. Their mind was shrieking at them, and they couldn't take it. All of those ninja were placed into a coma instantly. Naruto was feeling the effects of the jutsu, but pressed on. He drew his Katana, and vanished from sight. Most of the crowd was slaughtered in one sweep, but several had lived due to luck. This ended the jutsu, so Naruto readied the next one.

"Anger Slash!" Naruto swung his blade at the crowd, and felt a lot of his anger fade away. The ninja standing saw him slash the way he did, but saw nothing come of it. It puzzled them, but they guessed his jutsu either didn't work, or was false. They all moved to attack him, but fell down after feeling the effects. They were all induced into coma's by moving. Naruto was feeling the effects of his two jutsu and the thing inside of him. He felt it trying to take control, and resisted. He vanished from the site just before a patrol ninja appeared. The ninja was shocked and called for immediate medical support. Itachi was nearby and had seen Naruto's jutsu. He guessed that the way Naruto used them made them C or B rank. This would be interesting for Itachi, maybe there was a challenge in the village for him. He noted Naruto had vanished in a weak condition, so he tried using body flicker to find him. He was very surprised when he found Naruto wasn't in the village anymore.

Itachi found the Hokage later that day and questioned him about Naruto's jutsu. Sarutobi was surprised when he heard Itachi's tale, but swore Itachi to secrecy. He couldn't speak of Naruto defenses to anyone. After being dismissed, Itachi went home to rest. Sarutobi began to think deeply about the little blond that was a jinchuuriki. He knew Naruto was walking down a dangerous road with those jutsu. This would be trouble for the little blond.

Several days later, both Itachi and Sarutobi woke to screams. Most of the children did well. These screams were filled with pain and hatred, and fear. These screams had to belong to Naruto. Sarutobi decided to just go back to sleep, but Itachi got up and got his gear on as fast as possible. Several of the Uchiha were awake, and a small few were missing. Itachi moved so fast the patrols were shocked. All they saw was a black blur as Itachi dashed by.

Light could be seen over several roofs, and smoke was visible as well. Itachi ran toward this as fast as possible. He didn't feel any emotions right now, but he began to feel anger, and hate as he moved. The screams got louder and louder as he moved. Itachi was anything but happy as he moved toward the screams. He stopped at the edge of the scene, and several of his clan members noticed him. They all turned to him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Itachi! How about you join us in the Demon Burning?"

Itachi looked blankly at his fellow clan members. They began to grow nervous at this. They knew he didn't show emotion, but that expression was showing slight anger. It was his voice that told them he was not happy with this.

"Why should I? You will all be punished for this, and I will make sure of it. Cease this crime at once, or prepare for punishment."

The clan members, and several others, all looked up at Itachi. It was a silver haired jounin that moved first. He charged strait up to Itachi, a lightning based jutsu ready. Kakashi barely had time to move as Itachi used shun shin. Itachi not only disabled his chidori, but he also sent the jounin into the crowd painfully. Kakashi was in to much pain from the powerful throw to get back up.

"Why do you betray us Itachi?"

"Betray? What would you know of that?" this was said by a hoarse voice. Everyone present turned their attention to the boy being burned alive. He wasn't squirming anymore. In fact, he seemed dead. He wasn't moving, and his head down. The only thing wrong was he had few burns on him, and the fire was raging more than usual.

"What do you mean?"

"Heh. You should know what I mean, or are you blind? You betray my jailer daily, for what?"

"Jailer?"

"You really are blind. Fine. I will not allow my vessel to die, so I give him a gift."

"**Show them, my boy. Show them the might of FIRE!"** the voice turned demonic, and the image of a fox appeared in the flames. The image roared, and Naruto's head shot up. His eyes startled everyone there. His eyes had changed from there usual blue, to a feral, crimson red. The pupils were feral slits. Naruto's body seemed to change, being charred by the flames. His body became better built, stronger and faster. His blond hair became crimson red. His clothes returned, only very different. These clothes fit him perfectly, and were a true ninja's friend. They were pure black, with crimson lining. Naruto also had a pouch of kunai and shuriken on his side. The sword on his back was a simple katana, but it was still devastating with it's own secrets.

The crowd saw Naruto's change, and began to try to run away. Those caught in the wall of flame died instantly, receiving the treatment they tried to give Naruto. The rest froze in place fearing the end. The end never came, and Itachi was proud. The crowd was trapped by black fire until authorities came and found them. They were all taken into custody, and were all punished with attempted murder thanks to Itachi's report. The hokage felt that Itachi was unhappy.

"What's wrong?"

"You. Why didn't you get your ass up out of your god damn bed to help Naruto. Did you want him to die, or did you just not care. If I remember correctly, the Hokage is supposed to help and protect everyone of this village, and you failed on both accounts. I should kill you, but I'm not in the mood."

"Kill me? For what, going to sleep when I was tired?"

"For being ignorant! And you should also be punished for child abuse considering you could have saved Naruto form those flames!"

"How so? Turning on my town would have risked my position, then I wouldn't be able to do my job."

"Your town? It's nothing but fools and cowards." this was said harshly by another voice. Both Itachi and Sarutobi turned to the stranger in the room.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"Apologizing to Itachi for last night. I was wrong and I'm very sorry for what I did, and allowed to happen."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. This village is full of cowards and weaklings."

"I know. I want to make up for this, but I don't know how."

"The members of my clan that were there, kill them."

"Why?"

"They deserve it, and I don't have time."

"You're pushing a dangerous line Itachi, I should have you executed."

"I'm not surprised you would do that."

That ended the meeting. Itachi left the room and headed to the his next destination. He was still upset that the village was so weak and worthless. Kakashi turned to his superior with a serious expression.

"I wouldn't execute him for speaking his mind, and the truth sir. We all made a grave mistake tonight, and now we will have to pay for it."

"I can execute you to. I think I will to."

"Why?" this was said by a strangely clam and lost voice. Sarutobi saw the blackness by his door, and was suddenly very upset.

"I should have you executed as well demon brat."

"Can't. You try, you release the demon that Yondaime sealed into me again."

"So? I might manage to do what that genius Yondaime couldn't."

"You treat him so poorly, why do you act happy with his achievements?"

"Huh?" Kakashi was confused, but alert. Something about this new Naruto wasn't right.

"You disgrace him on a daily basis, and yet you all say that he's a hero."

"Disgrace him?"

"Screw it. You're pointless, like all the rest. I'm leaving on a small trip, I'm pretty sure you're happy about it, but I don't care either. Slug." Naruto seemed to vanish entirely after he finished. Sarutobi felt a large amount of anger coming at this village. His strongest and best were turning against hm just for sleeping! Why wouldn't they get the point that Naruto just deserved to be left alone. His temper faded when one of his old students came into is office. Kakashi had left to find Naruto before he had the chance to leave the village with his supplies. Naruto was supposed to go to the academy, so that's where he went. He stood outside the door to his classroom, unmoving. His crimson scarf was around his face, and he had his backpack with his supplies on his back. He had found a blank ANBU mask near the ANBU HQ, and has stolen it. He painted it pure black, for stealth. He also modified it with his chakra, but the modifications didn't matter.

He took a deep breath, and opened the door. Everyone in the classroom turned their attention to him.

"Can I help you sir?" Iruka asked.

"Woah! Who's the hottie?!" this was asked by a blond girl named Ino. She liked this boy, he was hot looking, but strangely dangerous to. she didn't know this was Naruto, no one in the room did. Sasuke saw him and saw that he had a lot of power. Sakura and the rest saw him and was slightly afraid. Only Shikamaru was unfazed, but he was asleep again.

"Sir?" Iruka was confused by this appearance, but soon saw something that made him very shocked. "Naruto?!"

"Wait, that's... Naruto?" Ino was starting to blush a little.

"Yes, yes. It's me, so what? Iruka, I want my work for the next month, I'll work on it when I have time. I'll send it back to you by messenger hawk, or whatever I find useful."

"Why are you leaving us?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's about time I did leave this village of cowards and fools. Only a select few seem to have intelligence, and any courage about them."

"Naruto Uzumaki! How dare you insult us in this way! None of us are cowards, or fools!"

"Ah, Mizuki sensei. I believe you to be a fool and coward just like everyone else for disgracing the Yondaime daily."

"How do we disgrace the fourth?"

"Never mind that. You don't deserve to know how you disgrace Jiraiya's student. Isn't that right, Jiraiya?" a white haired old man stepped out from behind Naruto. He stepped into the classroom and walked up to the class. He had a serious, but sad expression on his face.

"Naruto is leaving the village because the village doesn't deserve him. Itachi has informed me that he will be going along with Naruto, and Naruto is here to see if one more is willing to go. Itachi has talked to all of your parents, and only a few have the ability to go. Itachi was sure he got a few to be allowed."

"So who's allowed to go?" this was asked by Ino. She was very curious. She also hoped she was allowed to go.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Only two of those mentioned wanted to go, and Naruto was rather surprised. He was curious about only one of them though, and that was Ino. He expected Sasuke to want to go along, his brother was coming after all.

"Tell me, Ino. Why do you wish to come along, and not stay here where Sasuke may be?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Something within me tells me I should go along though."

"And you Sasuke, why do you wish to come?"

"My brother is going with you, and I want to be able to test my power against him."

"I see. If you come along, you will be required to obey both me and Itachi. Understand that I am forming a squad, and I am the leader. Itachi is the second in command, but even I will listen to him. This means if I tell you to duck, you duck. If I tell you to run and return to the village, you do so. If I tell you to go and kill yourself to defeat an enemy, you do it. Do you both accept these rules?"

Ino and Sasuke were shocked at these rules. So were most of the ones present. Only Jiraiya knew that those rules were in place. Naruto was required to leave the village by his instincts. But Sarutobi wanted to make up for his mistakes. He ordered that Naruto take and form a squad meant for specialty work outside the village. He could take anyone he wanted, but only up to so many were allowed to go. Itachi insisted that he be allowed to go along. Naruto didn't see why Itachi couldn't go, so he allowed him to come. Kakashi wanted to come, but he never voiced it. The Uchiha clan was mostly upset about Itachi's leave, and would be more upset about Sasuke's leave. Only Fugaku wasn't upset or surprised with Itachi's decision.

"I'm willing to obey all orders without question, no matter how unsafe or dumb they may be, I pledge to obey them if they are given to me." Ino spoke calmly and with confidence. She ad her eyes closed, but she had gotten over enough of her shock to see the point of these rules. She knew Naruto wouldn't get them killed if they respected him and treated him fairly. He wouldn't warm up to her and his team immediately, but he would over time.

"So be it. Ino Yamanaka, be ready by this after noon, around three. If you are late, you will be punished. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Ino was happy he accepted her into his squad, and went home immediately to pack.

"As for you Sasuke Uchiha. You must train and get stronger to take the empty space that Itachi once filled in your clan. Itachi asked me to tell you that even though you may be unable to compare to him, you may compare to the rest of the clan until you reach his level. Then you must ask the Hokage for a spar to test your strength."

"Farewell Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki is not my last name, it's Namikaze to you. But farewell Friend. Do well and prosper. I thank you for being at least fair."

Iruka smiled at Naruto's words. It seemed Naruto had grown up on the night he was burned, but Iruka knew that hate and anger was still worming into his heart. He knew the Kyuubi would just try to feed of that anger and hate to take control. Then he remembered Naruto said Namikaze was his last name.

"Why do you take the Fourth's last name?" this was shouted and asked at the same time by Mizuki.

"Because the Fourth would choose only his son to seal the Kyuubi into. He wouldn't ask anyone else to do what he could not. That is the kind of man you disgrace daily. I am his son, as I have the Kyuubi sealed within me."

"No, you are the Kyuubi, you're just a-" Mizuki was cut of by a blur. Jiraiya had moved in a flash to kill of Mizuki, following the law. He didn't want to kill Naruto, but he may have to."

"I may not have precise proof that I am the Yondaime's son, but I am very sure I am. How he had a son with no wife is beyond me, but I don't think that matters. I'm leaving, good luck to you all." as Naruto turned to leave he tossed something to Shikamaru, and the package ended up slamming into Shikamaru's gut. It was a metallic, chakra sealed cube. The box landed hard enough to wake up the sleeping Shikamaru.

The next day the village still didn't realize the boy was missing. Over the next few weeks they started to realize it, and began to demand the knowledge of where he was. The parents and clans of those that left with Naruto were not allowed to reveal that he was missing, no one that knew he left was allowed to. Sarutobi found a large, noisy crowd outside the tower one day.

"Hokage-sama, where are you hiding the demon brat?!" this was asked by a jounin from the crowd.

"I have not hidden him. He had vanished from even me. Go away, I have much work to do."

"You have to hidden him! He wouldn't be able to run away with the guards at the gates willing to prevent him."

"He hasn't been hidden. Sensei, they need to know now, or are you just going to have several missing nins?"

"Fine. He left the village due to it's stupidity and sins. He has taken two with him, and plans to return on a rare basis. He has formed a specialty squad of just three. He operates outside the village, and is not to be disturbed when he is within the village. Those that disturb him within the village will be killed on the spot, or detained."

"Left because of our stupidity and sins? What stupidity, and what sins?"

"We've all disgraced his apparent father. I've looked into it, and I need a little more evidence to prove it, but I have a feeling shikamaru has the evidence needed." this was said by a silver haired jounin standing on the roof beside the Hokage. He held a folder with a lot in it, and he presented it to the hokage. "Store this for me will you? I need to collect a bit more evidence before I'm ready to go before you and the council with my presentation."

"I will, Kakashi. Why though, do you try to prove he is the son of the Yondaime, I'm fairly sure he isn't."

"He acted like the Yondaime before they made we made the mistake. He had the same looks to. he seems to have the level of the Yondaime as well, but I'm not quite sure."

---- elsewhere----

Naruto, Itachi, and Ino walked through the forest alert and ready. They had word there was some ninja and bandits around here, so they had to stay alert to live. Ino had been trained hard by Itachi and Naruto during the week, and was near their levels. As they walked they noticed a mist forming.

"Hidden Mist. Be careful." Itachi calculated and warned.

"It's here for a reason. Everyone stop."

"Hello Naruto. How are you?"

"Zabuza, where is Haku?"

"She's here. Just slightly injured. Nothing serious, just a flesh wound."

"All injuries with you are flesh wounds. Everyone stand down. This is Zabuza, my guardian while in mist and water territories. He and Haku are going to be a new addition to the team if they can prove themselves to me."

"Huh? You want us to join your team?"

"You won't be counted as missing mist nins if you do."

"That's nice to hear, how are you Naruto?" this voice was soft. Everyone noticed as a girl walked up.

"Hey. I'm alive."

"Hello miss." Itachi said respectively.

"Not a girl, he's male."

"That's.. A guy?" asked a stunned Ino.

Naruto and Zabuza face palmed, and Itachi and Ino stood shocked. After a while, the squad continued on toward the bandit camp. Zabuza wanted to finish his contract, and Naruto wanted to see the skills of his two future team mates.


End file.
